Ralph Macchio (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Maude (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = Widower | Occupation = Comic Book writer and editor | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Ralph Macchio; George Perez | First = Marvel Two-In-One #60 | HistoryText = Ralph Macchio was a writer and editor for Marvel Comics, the comic book company that produced official adaptations of the adventures of various super-heroes that lived in New York City during the Modern Age of Heroes. Macchio was also owner of a nightclub. In his first recorded appearance he accompanied staffers George Perez and Mark Gruenwald to an art showing in SoHo that featured the works of Alicia Masters. The event was crashed by long time Fantastic Four foes the Terrible Trio. The three Marvel staffers were witnesses as the Trio were defeated by the Thing and the Impossible Man. Later while on the road to the San Diego Comic Con, Macchio picked up the mutant singer known as Dazzler. Hearing of her troubles in Los Angeles, he loaned her money so she could stay afloat while on her sabbatical. Late for the convention the next day, Macchio dealt with the insanity of the event -with a crowd of his avid fans taking up all of his time- until the Con was crashed by the mutant soldier Zalme. Luckily for Macchio, the convention was saved by the arrival of Dazzler -who had come to return Macchio his money-, although after the excitement was over he had to call in to check on how the staff at Marvel Comics were coping without him, inadvertently quashing assistant editor Bob Harras bid to begin making editorial decisions. During the Assistants Editor Month, Harras became worried because Macchio, who had probably left for the conventions, had not called him in the last five minutes. He expressed his fears to Editor-in-functions Bob DeNatale, who was meeting with Al Milgrom; the later appeased Harras explaining that Macchio may have been unable to get change for a payphone because he tended to have only big notes. Back at the office, Macchio and Harras consulted with Crystalium ruler Crystar on the plot direction of a comic book based on his adventures. During the Beyonder's stay on Earth, he started a cult of Cosmic Oneness. At his wife Maude's request, she and Macchio joined, albeit he was not as enthusiastic she was and would rather devote his time to previous tasks. While arguing about this in their car on their way to meet mor ecult members, they collided with the runaway van of jewelry thieves on the run. Spider-man stopped the car with his webs before it completely crashed, but Maude was nonetheless killed as she was not wearing her seatbelt. She was taken to the Bellevue Medical Center, but it was useless. TV host Telithia Smith interviewed an angry Macchio while he was leaving the hospital; Macchio blamed the Cult for the disaster and claimed that he had never been believed in the cosmic oneness. The Beyonder then staged a debut act for his friend martial arts master-turned-music star Muramoto in a nightclub, probably Macchio's. Macchio discovered this, took a handgun and intended to murder the Beyonder in public. Muramoto, from the stage, noticed this and tried to stop Macchio with a martial art kick, but Macchio shot nonetheless, killing Muramoto and grazing the Beyonder - who was not worried, as Macchio's bullet could not hurt him. The Beyonder however did not resurrect Muramoto. Panic spred quickly and most of the attendees, except for the Beyonder, reporter Joy Mercado and a couple of superpowered people, left the place. Sometime later, Macchio met with fellow editors Bob Harras, Tom Brevoort to discuss ways to end a very unpopular Spider-Man story being adapted by Marvel Comics. Macchio was later present when the Impossible Man crashed the Marvel Comics offices seeking out legendary writer Stan Lee. The Impossible Man was convinced to leave by Joe Quesada who informed the alien that Lee had relocated to Hollywood. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = He owned and drove a car, but he had an accident at one point and the car was damaged. | Weapons = He has a personal handgun. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Historical Figures